gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Fortunate Succession Data
Numbers 17 Families, 17, 24 7 70 Families, 9, 10 700 Families, 8 A A accoutrements, 6, 10 Adayen, 80 Alkoth Book, 79 Alkoth Emperors, 70 All Men are Gods, 61 Alone God, 85 Amalgam Deities, 78 Ancient Muster, 48 Antechamber of the Moon, 5 B Balance, 89 Base Judges, 53 Penjarl, 63 Battle Roll, 72 Behind the Shadow, 79 Berneel Arashagorm, 68 Bervina, 22 Best Man, 69 Blackface, 67, 93 Boar of Yolp, 34 Book of Life, 93 Borunus, 27 Bridge to Heaven, 10 Bright One, 20, 21, 47, 71 Bright-‐good, 80 Brother Brightface, 65 Bull Shah, 43 C Call for Heroes, 41 Carman, 49 Ceaseless Dancer, 62 Ceremony of Choirs, 50 chariot, 88 chariots, 11 Children of Change, 52 City of Sorcerers, 81 Complete Emperor, 18, 71 Copper Tablets, 14 corn women, 61 Corner Lords, 24 Council of Elders and Wise Ones, 58 Court of Conquest, 51 Cruel One, 8 D Dance of the Returns, 59 Dashrell, 82 Dayen, 85 Dayzatar Wise One, 18 Decapolis, 14 Desestra, 74 Desjotos, 92 Dragon of Darkness, 89 Dragon Woman, 35 Dunzarakus, 22 E Earthshake, 10 Eat Nows, 62 Eighty, 68 Eleven Tests, 41 Elmexdrosian Reclamation, 68 Emperor of Dragons, 37 Emperor's Other, 50 Enemies of the West, 34 Erividia, 64 Esos, 94 Estokestos, 22 Estridoka, 791 Etchango, 10 Eusibea, 225 Every Man a Sun, 69, 70, 73, 76 Everyone for Justice, 76 Evil One, 20 Eye of God, 42 Ezeldee, 86 Ezeldyan, 87 F First Generation of Peace, 39 First Generation of War, 32 Five/Sixths, 70 Flame of Sacrifice, 31 Flesheaters, 17 Flint Woman, 88 Flowering Son, 22 G Gardeveus, 76 God Looks Down, 5 8 Godfather, 6 Gods are not Men, 63 Gods' Dust, 27 Good Advisor, 67 Grakalk's Register, 56 Grand Recognition, 74 Greatfire, 10 Greystone Mountains, 90 Grosekum, h Hangalium, 20 Harkastos, 25 Harmonic Gods, 87 Heartland, 54, 55, 62 Heartland Army, 54, 61 Heavenly Choir, 15 Heron Goddess, 65 Hurvisosn, 85 I I am not a Carmanian, 34 Imperial Adept of Kerestus, 787 Imperial Scriptoria, 6 J Jernotians, 7 K Kalikos expedition, 69 Karsdevanic purge, 61 Karseven, 82 Keeper and Source of all Justice, 68 Kestiniddi, 71 Kevenna, 58 Killing Hand of Doctor Bad, 27 King Red, 70 Kingdom of Gloom, 71 Kwalings, 7 L Land of Heroes, 37 Later Draconic School, 55 Lies With Truth, 11 Living Goddess, 42 Long Legged Goddess, 75 Lord Beast, 10 Lord Bright Eagle, 14 Lord of All, 5 Lord of All‐He-Knew, 5 Lord of the Ice, 8 Lords of Four Quarters, 57 Lunar Apotheosis, 46 Lunar List, 4, 80 Lyceum of Yelm, 71 Lyndalic Art, 68 M Make Me a Duke, 67, 72 Maker of Life and Death, 65 Manarlarvus, 77 Manimat's Brooch, 19 Masks, 59, 60 Masks of the Goddess, 63 Menagerie Temple, 9 Mohenjarus, 67 Molari‐Sor, 62 Monster Army, 18 Monster People, 15 Monsters are Good for Us, 73 Moon Woman, 67 Mother of Emperors, 37 Murharzarm's Muster, 83 N Nature of Nature, 66 New Golden Age, 71 New Moon heretics, 90 New Officers, 67 New Paladins, 77 New Spolites, 76 New Umbarism, 75 Nights of Horror, 60, 61 No Center, 14 Not me alone, but you too, 72 Nysalor’s Mob, 23 Nysaloran Rites, 71 Nysalorism, 7 O Old Families, 31, 68, 79 Old Good Shadow, 72 Old Lights of Dara Happa, 56 Olikastos, 22 Olovanus, 77 On the Run, 52 One Among the Many, 18 One City, 26, 67 One God, 18 One Hundred Imperial Artists, 61 One Sun, 47, 64 One World Empire, 78 One, One God, One Emperor, 67 Open Way, 23, 84 Oravinos, 6, 80, 87 Oraya, 61 Ordanestyan Code, 67 Ordanestyu, 23, 24, 27, 47, 52, 66, 67, 78, 79, 80, 84, 88 Ordanestyu List, 78 Ordannus, 12 Order of Day, 61, 74 Order of Illumination, 73 Order of Kerestus, 74 Order of the Day, 60 Oria, 67 Origins of the World, 61 Orlanatus, 14, 63 Orlanth, 66, 72 Orlanthi, 49, 72 Orlentos, 47 Oroginan Contests, 62 Orogoros, 6, 8, 77, 79, 80, 82, 87 Oronin, 49, 61, 89 Oronin Lake, 49 Oropum, 14 Oroypsus, 67 Orsium, 33 Osentalka, 22, 71, 74 Point, 22 Osentalkan Age, 71, 74 Oslira, 6, 8, 17, 51, 65, 67, 75, 81 Other Side, 49, 70 Otvestir, 88 ouranekki, 47, 59, 92 Ourania, 17, 67, 75 Ovosto, 4, 6, 8, 77, 80, 82, 87, 92 Ovosto Dynasty, 4, 6 P Pagadash, 41 Pakkos, 39 pants, 24 Paradisal Aviator, 14 Parg Ilisi, 55 Pearl Throne, 52 Pelanda, 17, 27, 29, 58, 68, 70, 72, 75, 79, 82, 83, 84, 86, 88, 89 Pelandre, 82 Peloria, 3, 41, 57, 58, 83 Pent, 55, 72, 84 Pervert God, 10 Phargentes, 62 Philekka, 14 Phonostres, 80, 88 Pillar, 49, 70, 74 Plentonic Dating, 77, 78 Plentonic Debates, 65 Plentonius, 75, 93 Polaris, 17, 41, 75, 82, 83 Polydavu, 22 Polyketes, 67 Powers of the South, 20 Pridayen, 86 Primolt, 5, 67, 86Page 99 Prisoner Resettlement, 61 Protector of the World, 6 Proxies, 62 Purdashak, 47 Pure Peace Movement, 20 Pyro Pyre, 62 R Radaidavu, 20, 78, 79, 80, 81, 83, 88 Rag-‐Hangers, 85 Raghangers, 29 Raiba, 75, 82, 85 Raibamus, 67, 85, 88 Raibamuth, 29 Raibanth, 5, 9, 12, 14, 21, 23, 28, 29, 31, 45, 47, 51, 55, 57, 58, 59, 61, 62, 68, 75, 79, 82, 83, 84, 90, 92 Raibmesha, 26, 72, 78, 79, 80, 81, 84, 88, 92 Ralios, 20, 72, 92 Rape of the Pelandan Women, 89 Rashorana, 73 Rastari-‐inning, 61 ravenkaaz, 60 Rebel God, 64 Rebel Gods, 6, 14, 66 Rebellus Terminus, 66, 72 Reclusus, 60, 62 Red Emperor, 4, 47, 48, 49, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 59, 60, 61, 70, 74, 92 Red Goddess, 47, 49, 52, 53, 54, 56, 57, 61, 70, 71, 73, 74, 92 Red Moon, 53, 55, 56, 57, 59 Red Queendom, 47 Redlands, 61 Reladiva, 51 Resturnus, 92 Resurrection, 55, 64 Rice Mother, 75 Rinliddi, 14, 15, 18, 39, 41, 45, 47, 51, 69, 75, 80, 84, 90 Rist, 22 Rite of Rejuvenation, 59 Rites of Khordavu, 20 Rites of Ovosto, 23 Rites of the East, 29 Robustus, 60, 61, 62 Rockwood Mountains, 20 Rod of God, 49 Roofer, 8, 53 Root Holder, 75 Rufus, 53 Rule of Wisdom, 10 Ruvallena, 55 S Sable, 33, 37, 52 Sables, 33 Sacred Mountain, 6 Sacred Time, 20, 49, 56, 57, 61, 66 Sagittus, 17, 81, 83 Saird, 15, 20, 28, 37, 41, 51, 71, 75, 90, 92 Salt Sea, 6 Saman, 90, 91 Samandar, 90, 91 Sandals of Innocence, 51 Sarenesh, 37, 69, 73, 80, 81, 86, 89, 90 Sartar, 63 Sassacar, 90, 91 Sassan, 90, 91 Sassandar, 90, 91 Scratcher, 63 Second Birth Rites, 14 Second Generation of Peace, 39 Second Generation of War, 39 Secret Nysalor Emperors, 77 See Anews, 73 Senate, 24, 39, 78, 79, 84, 88 Senebakus, 15 Senshelsa, 92 Service of Consciousness, 74 Seven Government Monopolies, 61 Seven Plagues, 55 Seven Servants, 17 Shadow Emperors, 88, 89 Shadowites, 76 Shah, 37, 43, 45, 47, 59, 79, 86, 89, 91 Shah-‐maat, 90 ShahNama, 4 Shahtavar, 90, 91 Shargash, 15, 17, 20, 28, 51, 67, 69, 75, 81, 83 She Blesses Who Reads This, 4 Sheng Seleris, 4, 52, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 70, 71, 74, 92 Shield of Janoffus, 83 Silver Proxy, 62 Sisterhood of New Consciousness, 73 Sisters’ Sisters, 61 Six, 67 Six Portions, 67 Slime Standing, 10 Slontos, 22 Slow Planet, 75 Solar Dynasty, 4, 47, 54 Some of us will be Evil, 76 Son of Evil, 14, 21, 77, 81 Sothenik, 26, 79, 80, 81, 84, 88 South War, 62 Southern Barbarians, 71 Spear of God, 67 Spengatha, 47, 81 Spolite, 27, 28, 72, 88, 89 Spolite Doctrine, 27 Spolites, 28, 29, 31, 68, 72, 76, 79, 84, 88, 89 Spolitism, 67, 72, 79 Staff of Heaven, 51 Star Seers, 14 Stargazers Ephemerus, 73 Stars of Victory, 83 Stellar Truths, 65 stirrups, 12, 23, 85 Straight-‐true, 87 Sun Disk, 5 Sunburst, 70 Sunface, 73 Sunspear, 14, 33 Surandar, 80, 89, 91 SurEnslib, 51, 75 Survilstar, 90 Suveria, 75 Swan, 89 Sweet Sea, 49, 90 Sylila, 15, 60, 61, 71, 92 Syranthir, 68, 88, 89 T Takenegi, 4, 49, 51, 53, 55, 60, 92 Talastar, 62 Taran-‐il, 61 Tavarmas, 90, 91 Tavarstin, 90 Tawenos, 89 tax demons, 61 Temple Dayzatar, 14 Dendara, 84 Emperor, 17 Kind Light, 84 Shargash, 12 War, 83, 84 Yelm, 23, 80, 92 Temple of the Reaching Moon, 63 Temple of Yelm, 4 Ten, 86 Ten Cities, 6 Ten Guardians, 47 Ten Other Tests, 88 Ten Priesthoods, 17 Ten Questioners, 47 Ten Tests, 14, 17, 18, 23, 24, 28, 45, 47, 49, 51, 53, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61, 70, 83, 88 Terarir, 28, 29, 41, 85 Terminal Debate, 62 Teruvians, 72 The Dark Age Collection, 22 The First Return, 57 The Fortunate Succession, 80 The Glorious ReAscent of Yelm, 4, 70, 75, 78, 80 The Measurer, 33, 73 The New Empire, 53, 60 The Second Return, 58 The Third Return, 59 The time of Two Emperors, 48 Therapists, 62 Thilla, 51, 75 Things of the Future, 37 Third Generation of Peace, 39 Third Generation of War, 41 Tholm, 93 Thoughts of God, 5 Three Brothers, 62, 90 Three Fifth Families, 60 Three Generations of Peace, 73 Three Generations of War, 90 Three Peaceful Emperors, 80 Three Unifiers, 80 Three Warlord Emperors, 80 three-‐eyes, 82 Thrice Blessed, 55 Thukeros, 29, 39 Thuvasis List, 89, 91 toga, 9, 24, 47 toga men, 66 Toga-‐men, 24 Tomastus, 14 Torang, 51 Tower Enthronement, 28 Light, 84 Yelm, 14 Trial of Night, 20 Tribunal, 17, 65 Tribute points, 62 Triple Banner, 59 Triple Spheres, 27, 47 Tripolis, 14, 45 troll, 36, 93 trousers, 9 True Golden Horde, 41 Turos, 6 Twelve, 67 Twentyseven Carvers, 93 Twice Blessed, 55 Two, 67 Two Before Many, 91 U Uleria, 67, 68, 86 Ulerian debates, 65 Ulifas, 17 Ulikarelm, 33, 80, 81, 89 Uliverus Analysis, 22 Uludorus, 73 Umatum, 81 Umbarism, 67, 68, 72, 73 Underworld, 18, 56, 58, 64, 74 Undredum, 55 Unity List, 79, 80, 86 Unpeople, 10 Upon Hilltops, 15, 77, 81 Upward Growing Free Spirit philosophy, 18 Urstenus, 12 Urvairinus, 8, 77, 78, 79, 80, 81, 82, 87 Urvanyar, 33, 37 Uthenos, 92 uz, 17 V Valarra, 84 Vanch, 18, 55, 84, 92 Vangstal, 90 Vanstal, 87 Vantestos, 75, 87 Vanyoramet, 8, 9, 77, 78, 80, 81, 87 Vastolf, 23 Veiled Lady of Enthyr, 89 Veleus, 41 Vella, 55 Velthil, 37, 45, 51 Venerabilis, 60, 61 Verendekelm, 28, 67, 80, 88 Verenmars, 37 verk, 8 Vernacular Version, 77 Veshtargos, 12 Vesterdu, 27, 67 Veth Ethdisi, 49 Vettebbe, 14 Vezkarvez, 86 Vindekelm, 29 Vinyardavu, 52 Vinyargatha, 52 Vinyartyu, 43, 81 Viramakradda, 15, 78, 79, 80, 81, 82, 85, 88 Virishi, 61 Vistor, 70 Vogmaradan, 86 Vonlath, 5, 15, 28, 45, 48, 51, 57 Voracius, 60, 61 Vorandevu, 26, 67, 72, 79, 80, 81, 88 Vorandevu Process, 72 Vrimak, 75 Vuranostum, 10, 12, 14, 51, 78, 80, 81, 82, 85, 88 Vurturnus, 9 W Walks with God, 8 Wall of Charg, 60 Want Mores, 26, 64, 66, 72 Wanthanelm, 17, 23, 65, 83 War Gods, 37, 75, 83 War of the Suns, 71 Warden of the Fourth Hell, 20 Wastes, 71 Water Refreshment Sacrifice, 15 We Hate, 33, 70 We Hate Darjiin Usurpers, 33, 39 Web, 62 Weed Queen, 75 Weeders and Mudders, 61 Wendaria, 82 White Advisor, 24 White Lady, 56 White Sun Lords, 73 wife-‐burning, 20 Wise Lord, 87 Wise Women of the Sun, 73 woodmen, 26 Woofer, 53 Worian, 87 World Council of Friends, 17, 18, 66, 71, 83 World Pillar, 5, 55 World Without Shadow, 78 Y Yanistar, 90, 91 Yanoriao-‐ilart, 62 Yara Aranis, 57 YarGan, 49, 73, 79, 87 Year of No Summer, 36 Yelm, 4, 5, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 17, 18, 21, 24, 27, 29, 31, 33, 37, 39, 45, 47, 48, 55, 64, 65, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70, 71, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 78, 79, 80, 81, 82, 84, 85, 87, 90, 92 Yelm Dynasty, 4, 5 Yelm Imperator, 18, 41, 67, 68 Yelm is not that, 69 Yelm the Servant, 27, 67 Yelmgatha, 4, 47, 48, 49, 51, 52, 53, 54, 70, 80, 81, 92 Yelmgatha's List, 80 Yelmgatha’s List, 4, 80 Yelmgathic Dawn, 66 Yelmgathic Resurrection, 70 Yemes, 15 Yestendos, 75 Yolp, 90 Yolp Mountains, 90 Yuthuppa, 8, 12, 14, 17, 18, 28, 31, 33, 37, 41, 43, 45, 47, 51, 56, 62, 75, 81, 87, 88, 90, 92 Z Zarkos, 8 Zasturnic Games, 62 Zatkuranits, 51 Zeranos, 33 Zero Wane, 4 Zolathi,